User talk:JessieLovesStuff
Welcome Welcome to the Twilight Saga Wiki, and thank you for your edit to the User blog:JessieLovesStuff page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- TagAlongPam (Talk) 19:21, November 18, 2009 Thanks so much! Thanks so much! Thats so sweet of you! But yours is so much nicer and cuter then mine! I Like It! Maybe i'll write tomorrow one more. ( Where I live it's now 9.41 pm.) And if more people comment as nicely as you did I'll might start it as a weekly thing! No Problem :) hehe , no problem! i love what you said, it's amazing :) it made me feel good :) haha x You're so sweet! Hey Jess, Thanks again. I read your blogs, and they're all very good. See you later! BTW, I have a new one already XD. Another good'en! Helllooooooo yeah, i read it! another amazing blog! hehe :) i can't wait for the next one! + thanks for the note at the end! hehe your sweet :) + super talented! hehe x Funny. This is becoming a ''very funny ''thing! But, yes, it was you I was talking about. Never thought I would find someone who's mind exactly works like mine! We're both really overthinking people :P Bye, Jess. Talk 2 you 2morrow! X, M-G. '' ''Note: Everybody who thinks we're crazy, newsflash: Jess and I '''are' a little bit crazy. You don't have to read the part where I'm saying a''' little bit'. We just '''are' crazy:P'' haha! hellooo again! :D haha thank you! yeah, it's really nice to know i'm not alone! and yes, we are a bit crazy :D talk to you soon! x Another One. Hey Jess, I just posted my new blog. I hope you didn't log off yet. X, Mia. '' hey '''hey mia :)' you have a nice name :) lol. i read it, + commented :) i must say, i do really enjoy you're blogs. they are amazing :) sooooo how are you? jess ''' '''x Emergency. Dear Jess, '' ''Thanks, I'm kinda fine, how are you? You need to reed my blog again, but now for a different reason: I got in a really big arguing today and I want your opinion. '' ''I hope you'll read it before you go to bed (unless it's morning @ your city!) ASAP! With love, '' ''Mia. BTW, I'm 14. How old are you? '' ''You're right about the weirdness of the fact you're watching eyes. But I understand you. I thínk,...... - hey mia i read your blog, and commented on it. i hope i helped. but i'm not that good at advice so if it doesn't i'm sorry. i hope you and your friend work things out soon. '' ''yep, i am weird, i admit, and don't worry if you don't understand me, lots of people don't. but luckily, my friends are just as crazy as i am, so we're crazy together :) '' ''anyway, enough about me, how are you? are you okay now? i hope you are. '' ''write back ASAP please. i don't know what time it is where you are. '' ''anyway, looking forward to hearing from you again. with love, Jess x'' ''P.S. I am 14 years old too :) what a coincidense! ( i don't know if i spelled that right, i could never remember how to spell it haha :) ) Bodyparts. Dear Jess, I'm actually absolutely fine, thank you. No, we're not okay yet, but I decided she can kiss a very specific bodypart, know what I mean? :P. You spell coincidence like that, I think, but I'm not entirely sure. So. I already figured out you're a little nuts, Jess, so you don't have to explain that to me :P. My friends are mostly more down-to-earth, and very funny. Hope to hear from you soon! With love, '' ''Mia. XxX. :) Dear Mia haha yeah, i can guess what body part :P i'm glad you okay :) can i just say i really enjoy our little chats :) i am glad i have found someone to talk to on this site :) looking forward to your next blog :) Jess '' ''x Already done! Dear Jess, I just read your comment. I'm not gonna argue with you: You're so much nicer! :p This blog was explaining why my emotional braincells seem so fullgrown (But I actually don't think my brains work right, :P) I really enjoy it, too :P. (The comment-talk-thing) Your messages really cheer me up XD. Just wish I could talk to you with you immediately talking back :P. Miss you! Hear from you soon! Mia. X. I'm on! heyy Mia! I'm on! '' '':D yeahh i wish we could talk and reply immediately ! and your messages cheer me up aswell! :D and to settle this, YOU are much nicer than i am :D hehe. Miss you too! Hope to hear from you soon! With love, Jess xXx Stubborn. Jess... You're so stubborn! OMG, today I've the most stupid classes. And a headache! Unbelievable! I think there is only one hour difference in our times, can you understand? Here it's one hour later then at your town, I think. SO. Thats my famous Mia Einstein theory. Haha. Wish I could have you here! Mia. ;) hey Mia, me too! i hate the classes i've had today. all my teachers hate me . hehe. but it's fun making them hate me ;) yeahh i wish i had you here :( maybe you're right about your little theory! hehe. i'm so bored at the moment. but i'm getting by as i'm listening to the twilight soundtrack :D best CD ever! hehe. Hope to hear from you soon! Miss you! Jess xXx Thanks again! Heeey, Jess You know, I mostly like Clair de Lune and River Flows In You. I was thinking, do you have MSN Messenger (I Don't Know How You Call It XD). I got through my day without any problems (Go me!) I think my theory might also count for you XP. I miss you too! See you around Jess! XoXo, '' ''Mia. Monkey-Girl 19:58, January 26, 2010 (UTC) '' Perfect Day! Hey Jess! Today it's a BEAUTIFUL DAY, and I'm so excited and happy I'm almost jumping off my chair. FOR NO REASON! (I'm sorry, I'm kinda crazy, as you know, but in the morning it shows) I hope you'll get a wonderful, beautiful, amazing day today Jess! ''I still miss you! Mia. '' Happy! 'hey mia! ' '''hehe - i know that feeling!' i love it when you wake up and just are feeling happy! :D i had an alrite day, it wasn't fantastic but it wasn't bad :D i hope you had a good day! talk to you soon! miss you! Jess ''' '''x 50/50 Hey Jess, My day turned out to be 50/50, because you know that friend I talked about, right? Now we really aren't speaking to each other and we have an official argument. She said that I was bossy, (though everyone asked me what to do and if I would help!) mean and stupid. Then I said: If you're having such authority problems or whatever it is that pisses you off about me, I just will stop talking to you from now on. So. But, I went to my grandparents, (my grandfather is leaving on vacation for 5 weeks!) That was fun. And you know what happenend? '' ''We were in class, a boy I knew came in, (I went with him in elementary school and we both go to the same high school.) My stomach literally turned backwards. '' ''I had a crush on him in 4th grade, but I thought it was wayy over now. '' ''That partcular morning I said I didn't had I crush on someone. Now I have :P. OMG. Sorry for telling my whole story at 6:30 pm, but I couldn't talk to my friends yet. Miss you, I hope today isn't a not good/not bad day but just an amazing day! See you! Mia. Tired... Hi Jess, How was your day? I'm so tired... Mine was ok. I had to go to the dentist and he did so many things I wouldn't be suprised if my mouth & cheeks are totally purple-bruised because of the things he stuffed in there :P. Did you do anything interesting? Hope to hear from you soon, Mia. :P Hey mia! i had an great day thank you! did you? we have a long weekend because there is a teacher training day thing tomorrow soo i'm happy! i had a good laugh today with my friends :) did you? hope you did! and i don't have a crush on anyone at the moment, all of the boys i know are my friends, so that would be totally wierd, and all of the good- looking ones don't even know i exsist! hehe :D and i hope that boy sees how amazing you are and asks you out! :D and your friend doesn't sound particularly nice : / i hope you get everything sorted out! and i hope your granddad has a good holiday! i don't mind your stories, i like hearing what you've been up to :D i hate the dentists, they are so scary! i hate that thing that they have that they scrape your teeth with :S anyway, what are you up to this weekend? i hope you have a good one! Miss you ! Jess XxX Weekend... IN MY DREAMS.. Heeeey, JESS! If I understand well it's now sunday or monday @ your town, right? Well, @ my place it is thursday, so I have to go to school for 2 more days. (It is morning now!) And my crush is over already. I saw him doing some things that made me wanna throw up. I'm glad you had a lot of laughs today, it sounded like you needed so XD Glad I finally heard from you! Well, I'm going to log off for breakfast! See you soon, Mia.